<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>light pet, heavy petting by badwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788588">light pet, heavy petting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrites/pseuds/badwrites'>badwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Other, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrites/pseuds/badwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the months of Kate drowning at sea and finally being pulled out of an egg after a ton of failed rebirths, Lockheed's gotten a little pent up.</p><p>So, like any decent space dragon-owner who doesn't want him to go and get eaten by a scary Krakoan flying lizard, she gives him a bit of manual care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin, Lockheed/Kitty Pryde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>light pet, heavy petting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober. #1: Bestiality and #14: Xeno Cocks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so it's a been a <em>long</em> day.</p><p>Kate Pryde has been reborn. For <em>real</em> this time, only after 18 of her shells have drowned in their eggs before the Kurt and Emma mercifully figured out what was wrong. She got her recap (including being told, to unpleasant surprise, that they <em>burned her body</em>), her horse ride, her dress, her party and her initiative to murder the living evil daylights out of Sebastian Shaw. Said initiative turning into another set of sick knuckle tattoos and her first kiss with a pretty tattoo artist; not bad!</p><p>At this point, she's more than eager to hit the hay; her bed in the <em>Marauder's</em> captain quarters is calling to her, all nice silk sheets on a cozy firm mattress in the middle of her <em>really</em> ritzy room. All this refined maple furniture amidst the sleek walls is a far cry from her dingy little room in the rackety craft before. Emma is <em>way</em> too good to her now, but she won’t look a gift horse in her filler-pumped mouth.</p><p>She's exhausted enough to just flop into bed without undressing, but she can't imagine just falling asleep with how Lockheed is flying anxious little circles around her room, filling the space with his flapping wings as he occasionally hits a wall. Look, she <em>loves</em> her little guy. She's so relieved to see him and she could just tell he missed her, buckets! Yet, he's been fidgeting all day, and it's a little annoying when all she wants to do is get some sleep.</p><p>A few months have passed since her untimely and <em>rude</em> murder, so she's sure she knows what it is. Lockheed gets all stir-crazy in his mating urge every few months. Eventually he deals with it himself; just disappears for a few days to mate with something <em>vaguely</em> shaped like him, as it's not as if there are many alien dragons around. In the meantime, though, he's awfully hyperactive and a bit of a nuisance. So — she <em>deals</em> with it. Knowing that there are plenty of flying lizards around Krakoa twice his size, aggressive and with scarier teeth, it's best if he doesn't pursue him, anyway.</p><p>Look, she's just being a good and friendly pet owner. At least that's what she told Emma, the one time she read the memory off her head and full-on laughed in her face. Thankfully in private.</p><p>So, as tired as she is, she sits down at her desk and pats her hands at the wide mahogany surface. "C'mere, boy!" she says, and gestures at Lockheed with a jerk of her head. At least in this state he's hyper-responsive and obedient, quickly flying over and hovering down, his claws softly settling on the wood in front of her with a click. With that little tongue sticking out of his notched jaw, he's <em>so cute</em>. He's obviously just relieved she's back. He even leans forward on his front legs to nose affectionately at her cheek, at her frizzy and voluminous hair.</p><p>"You like my hair au-naturale, huh?" Kate asks, petting between his horns and enjoying the purr it elicits. "Well, good. I was sick of straightening it."</p><p>Lockheed leans back onto his hindquarters and yips happily. <em>Good.</em> "How about I take care of that problem of yours, huh?" she proposes. His head follows the reach of her hand down underneath his body to that oh-so-small but fully presented space between his legs.</p><p>His cloaca is <em>tiny</em>. Itty-bitty, a sleek, barely visible silvery slit on his underside. His head tilts quizzically at her, still not processing that she's totally going to do her routine of getting his little rocks off. That long neck of his rears up in confusion when she tries to pry the stiff opening with the tip of her index finger, alternatively trying to wiggle it between the tense muscle and pushing at its edges with her nail. (No, no, it's fine — she learned early on that his insides aren't on the delicate side.)</p><p>"Alright, buddy, we're doing this. Open it up for me."</p><p>It's probably for the best that he doesn't find her — or any other person — particularly sexy, and this is more of an effort than it would be otherwise. It takes using her other hand to squeeze the base of his tail firmly and rub a thumb in circles on his underside for him to chuff, his slit slowly starting to spread to the push of her finger.</p><p>She remembers that time, with a cringe: Thought it was a good idea to get naked while doing this, try to prop up her leg and spread her pussy to get him excited. She wasn't expecting... didn't <em>want</em> him to fuck her. Absolutely. That would be a heinous line to cross. <em>Just</em> wanted him to get the sucker out faster, instead of looking at her vagina as if it were an alien and making the same sound he makes when he's concerned for her well-being.</p><p>Wanting to fuck her pet dragon would be weird and bad, inexcusable. Good thing she's just doing a normal, routine, platonic duty as any owner should. His penis would be too small and scratchy, anyway, <em>not that it matters.</em></p><p>"Good boy!" she assures him as her finger finally squeezes past the pinch of the two long muscles flanking the sides of his cloaca. It takes more wiggling to actually get the passage to yield for her, to become something that she can properly finger... but some more tender petting and she's in.</p><p>The orifice isn't anything like a human pussy: It's fully dry, the slickness of it to her stroking and crooking finger fully attributed to the lining of delicate and sleek scales, the pulsating lean muscle massaging her her finger. It's close enough, though. The sight of her spread resting on the slit with her finger vanishing in, knuckle working, makes her mind drift.</p><p>
  <em>Illyana at the party, all long and lean muscle herself, body pressed fully against her own. That shiny black latex leaves little to the imagination, and she knows Illy doesn't even care: Walks around in it hugging the full lips of her pussy, the slight bump as it flattens out her nipples. Those firm breasts of hers, basically half pectoral muscle, push down against hers now as she beams suggestively down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kate's such a goddamn coward. She should've reared up and pressed her lips to hers. The Darkchilde doesn't play games; she's a lot more free with herself than Kate ever was. Maybe Illyana would've started something after her hello, brought herself down for a kiss or slid a hand up Kate's dress if Professional Asshole Shaw didn't pop up like some creepy voyeur and ruin the mood...</em>
</p><p>Lockheed's wings flap in excitement, now, as she absentmindedly pumps her finger fully in and out of the diagonal passage. The slit clings at her first knuckle every time she pulls out, and the tip of her finger bumps into the spiny head of his penis every time she pushes it fully in. Her mind is thinking about what she could do instead of her pet... missed opportunities. Her legs press together, uncomfortable, as she finds that hot curl of interest in her lower abdomen at her imagination running wild.</p><p>
  <em>If she had the semblance of taking a damn hint, she would be the one initiating contact. It's Krakoa. Nobody cares anymore about a bit of public touching, and it's her party. She could've laughed when 'Yana tackled her down, could've playfully groped one of those pretty, firm tits of hers which were right there for her to do so. Could've done the same to the shiny globe of her ass, the latex stretching across each of those hard cheeks that're almost all glutes...</em>
</p><p>At this point Kate's feeling like her hand is cramping, having been digging in his squeezy cloaca for the last few moments. It's almost as if he's on cue; when she slowly drags her finger out knuckle-by-knuckle, intentionally pressing on his ventral wall, his cock finally chases after it. "There we go," she assures him, the second it fully springs out of his hole with an audible <em>pop!</em></p><p>If Lockheed's dick were actually any bigger, Kate would find it pretty terrifying. As it stands, though? Pretty cute. About the size of the finger she's been fucking him with, maybe a little wider, mottled in patches of the matte purple of his outer scales and more delicate streaks of shiny metallic lavender. With its rounded end and headless shape, it <em>almost</em> reminds her of her little purple bullet vibe (<em>no, don't think about it again</em>) last seen somewhere in the messy cabinets of her quarters. It's hard (ha!) though, and the flaying ring of sharp barbs at its base where it folds out of his slit and rough bumps scattered around its body makes it more than uninviting.</p><p>
  <em>Kate should have slipped her hand in the tight squeeze of Illyana's waistband. She would've smoothed her hand down the curve of her firm ass, dipping it in the cleft of her cheeks. Traced over the soft pucker of her asshole, over her taint, back towards her pussy. She can only imagine the rapturous, wicked grin on 'Yana's face when she'd thumb through the folds of her labia, rolling a circle of a few fingers over her clit from behind. Make her moan in front of everyone, shameless and open as some much braver people there. She's alive, after all, and all Krakoan.</em>
</p><p>Lockheed, naturally, is <em>very</em> happy to have some attention. He's making the same kinds of happy little noises he makes when he plays with a ball or when she throws him a raw chicken cutlet; little huffs, and something she'd describe as a kind of chirp, a bit of a whistle. He's at least well-behaved now. The first few times she did this, it was hell to keep him still and finish him quickly; he'd fly off his feet, roll around, rear up like a happy puppy. Now he stays still, only softly flapping his wings, bobbing his head and shifting on his feet.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, but knowing Illyana she wouldn't submissively let Kate do her thing, no. She's so hot and authoritative; would grind down as hard as she could on Kate's hand. I see you're happy to see me too, she'd purr, and she'd lift her hips to slide her knee in the draped gap of Kate's dress to press it hard, hard, hard at her otherwise uncovered, soaked pussy.</em>
</p><p>She won’t lie to herself and say that it isn't fun to pinch the weird thing between her fingers and grind it between them. The thing is as hardy as his cloaca, and she can really feel it jump up when she rolls it firmly between her thumb and the next three fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Illyana's eyes are striking. Stunning but terrifying: It's like she can see into Kate's soul, hungry and delighted. Her pupils are but dark points in a sea of black-ringed icy blue, a real Rasputin through-and-through. Kate has a feeling she'd barely make a sound as she obeys her command, rubbing increasingly fast at her clit and dipping one or two fingers into her hot, gripping cunt. Maybe she'd breathe. Maybe she'd laugh at how red Kate's face is, arch her back for the crowd watching her and the rebirth-day girl celebrate as mutants do. Kate knows that she'd be moaning at that knee —</em>
</p><p>The sudden pinpoint sharp pain distracts her from her train of thought and she yelps, "<em>Ow!</em>"</p><p>She glances down. A few basal barbs hook her thumb, the tiny little hooks digging into her skin. Silly mistake, really, her hand drifting too far down his shaft while daydreaming. It's not that hard to stop for a second and use her other hand to pull them off her skin, but she can't help but tear up a little when three little points of her skin bead up a tiny hint of red. Boy, is she glad she's not a lady dragon right now.</p><p>Lockheed makes a little empathetic whine at her distress — sweet boy that he is — and tries to pull away. She shushes him, grabs at his dick (in a safe place) and strokes his neck. "No, no, I'm okay!" she reassures him. "I just wasn't paying attention." Those big expressive eyes of his seem to beam skepticism, but he leans his neck down to rub it affectionately against her arm as she gets back to stroking and rubbing him.</p><p>
  <em>Kate's own skin is so smooth and fragile, her nerves so easily caught on fire after crawling out of the eggish equivalent of amniotic fluid. Her clit would throb, nearly hurt as 'Yana would grind her knee in insisting circles. Maybe 'Yana would only come with a sigh and a shudder, her cunt clenching on Kate's hooked fingers. Kate knows that she'd come with a screaming shout, naked toes curling and legs kicking under Illyana's braced body.</em>
</p><p>Speaking of coming: Lockheed finishes with a reptilian howl himself, his head tilting up as he shrieks and his tail whips down at the wood of her desk. "That's it," she coos, milking him out with drags of her fingers across his bumpy dick. "Get it all out, buddy."</p><p>
  <em>A slow clap from only one person at the party, nobody else joining in. Good job, darling, Emma tells her. What a pleasure it is for mummy to see you having fun with your friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uh, enough of this fantasy.</em>
</p><p>It's a small amount of fluid, but its aggressive viscosity and stickiness reminds her of silvery Elmer's glue. Already congealing and unpleasantly binding her fingers together. She cleans and pulls it cleanly off of his head, finally removing the little hard plug from his urethra. His penis doesn't get soft, but those dangerous little barbs of his are already folding flat to it as it slowly reels back inside his cloaca.</p><p>"Feeling better, huh?" Lockheed gives a happy little yelp and rears up on his back feet, his slightly gaped silver slit now the only sign of their recent activity. With a quick and shallow bat of his wings, he's already back to his normal state of perpetually hovering off the ground and panting happily. She knows the question in the tilt of his head and sway of his tail; she grins and waves that sticky hand. "Enjoy your flight, friend!"</p><p>Off goes her dragon, through the little doggy door she had installed in the ceiling of her quarters (which she <em>really</em> should check is as sound-proofed as Emma said it was). Kate herself is already headed off to the tiny — but at least personal and fully functional — bathroom at the other side of the captain's quarters. That gunk only comes off with an aggressive amount of soap and scrubbing over minutes.</p><p>Maybe, she thinks, she should hunt down Illyana first thing in the morning and remedy that missed connection that her little smooch with the tattoo artist barely resolved...</p><p>...<em>Nah</em>. She'll just hunt down that long-missing vibrator and some AAA batteries, and just dream of a next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>